


Couldn't be happier

by crackhead1point0lol



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cute, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Memories, a little bit angst, skimmons - Freeform, stealing clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 12:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25849189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crackhead1point0lol/pseuds/crackhead1point0lol
Summary: Jemma meets Daisy in the kitchen late at night and they start talking about old times
Relationships: Jemma Simmons/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Kudos: 33





	Couldn't be happier

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this today cause I don't want them to leave me. I hope you like it, even though we are losing them soon and I think we are all sad I thought this could make you a bit more happy

Saying it’s sometimes chaotic is an understatement. Coulsons team seems to never catch a break and chaos followed them everywhere. But sometimes they had quiet days and for these Jemma was eternally grateful.

She went to her room and put on her favorite sweater. Picking up her book she was currently reading she sat down. 

It was a weird time for her, maybe not just for her but it seems she is the only one who struggles. The constant stress and change drove her crazy. She liked to keep busy having something to work on but lately it all seems too much.

Trying to stop worrying she opened her book and started reading. Engrossed in the story she didn’t notice that it was getting late. A wave of relive washed over her seeing the time that was shown on her clock. 1 am, it has been a long time she was up that late without work or worries. The story distracted her, and she was grateful for that. 

Thinking back to her childhood when she used to read constantly and disappear into the stories she read and took every word in. She didn’t just read the stories she lived them wishing for such an exciting live as her favorite characters had. 

Back then her only worries were that her parents realized that she was reading all night as she saw the sun rise from her window. 

But now she didn’t even had window, her room was never light up with the warmth of the sun just the cold light of the lamps.  
On the bus it was different seeing the stars at night if you looked out the windows. Imagining what was up further where they couldn’t fly, back then. 

Needing to do something else than reminiscing of the past she went up to the kitchen. Wanting to make herself a tea as she didn’t feel tired hoping it would help her to fall asleep.

Still lost in thought she went there, putting on the electric kettle and busying her with organizing the drawer where the tea was in. 

During all this she didn’t notice Daisy sitting on the couch in the kitchen reading a worn-out book. She watched her for a while and noticed that Jemma was wearing something she thought she had lost a long time. A quiet “Oh” escaped her mouth before she could stop herself and Jemma looked up.

“Hello Skye…”, said Jemma before she could stop. Maybe she was tired, or she wouldn’t have called her best friend by her old name, it barely happened anymore.

Ignoring her old name Daisy looked at Jemma glassy-eyed.

“So that’s where it went”, she whispered and Jemma almost didn’t catch it. Jemma realized Daisy didn’t stare at her she stared at her sweater which wasn’t actually hers, it was Daisys. 

“Sorry I…” started Jemma. 

“No no it’s okay I just wondered where I lost it”. Daisy smiled and patted next to her gesturing for Jemma to come sit next to her and Jemma did. 

They sat there in silence until Daisy spoke up. 

“Remember when I gave that to you? That was a long long time ago” she chuckled and slightly shook her head. 

“Two little babies on a plane that was called the bus” Jemma sat next to Daisy feeling things she hasn’t in a long time. It was like they were transported back in time. The times they both sat in the kitchen and talked into the night and sometimes till the sun rose. These were easier times for both them. Sadly, over times things get more complicated. The work, the enemies, their feelings…

Her head growing heavy Jemma put it on Daisys shoulder and Daisy hummed with comfort. Fiddling with her fingers Jemma spoke quietly.

“It was a night like this, the team had a night off and you convinced me to stop working in the lab so we could have a girl’s night. So we did, we talked in the kitchen while the others went to bed. Talked about everything and nothing. What our favorite Harry Potter characters were and what our childhood was like. It was after you got shot so we hadn’t done that in a long time. You were still in love with Ward” Jemma scoffed.

“Hey I didn’t know he was Hydra and I was never in love with him. I maybe liked him but love that’s something different.” Daisy smiled and Jemma continued.

“Okay but there was still this thing with him, and we joked how he would be judgy Ward if he saw us right now. We were drinking beer and suddenly you got that gleam in your eyes, you looked so excited and I knew it would get me in trouble. We were on that stupid mission in Germany only a week before and Coulson found these really old beer barrels and took them for scientific research purposes. He convinced Fitz that he should analyze the ingredients so he could make this old beer. And then you told me your stupid idea.”

“Hey, it wasn’t stupid it was great, and you loved it, you did it with me” exclaimed Daisy and blushed at her phrasing. Jemma just continued her story. 

“Yeah so we took out the bee barrels and opened them. The smell was gross, and I tested if it was poisonous. It wasn’t so we filled them up and brought them to the basement. You remember how heavy they were?” Grinning like an idiot Daisy smiled and continued the story while playing with a strand of Jemmas hair.

“And then you connected them to Wards water supply. Of course, it didn’t go smoothly so you got water all over yourself. The next morning Ward showered in ancient beer diluted with water. And then you got scared cause you thought you heard May and we ran to my room. It was like a coming of age movie we laughed so hard that we fell on the bed and then we almost kissed. I thought about that a lot you know…” said Daisy going quiet.

Jemma lifted her head from Daisy shoulder looking into her eyes. Saying nothing just looking. It was like they were back there. No one moved closer but they also didn’t move apart. Staring at each other while their faces being two inches apart.

“Yeah me too” said Jemma looking down and laying her head into Daisys lap.

They both stayed silent knowing how story goes. 

Daisy lent Jemma an old Hogwarts sweater and they moved on as nothing happened. Talking and imagining Wards reaction with laughter. Eventually both fell asleep in Skyes bed. Moving closer as they slept. Sleeping the best in a while without the recurring nightmares they had about the time Skye was shot. 

Jemma dreamed of a farm with horses. Seeing a beautiful girl in a white dress walking into the sunset calling out her name. Her long brown her was glowing in the sun and Jemma felt the happiest she has ever felt. When she woke up, she didn’t remember a thing but the feeling of happiness that stayed with her. 

Daisy didn’t dream anything that night, but it was one of her biggest reliefs. Even before joining S.H.I.E.L.D. she was plagued with nightmares. Of her foster homes, being left alone or the fear that she had that her parents didn’t love her and left her because she wasn’t enough. All this didn’t plague her mind. She felt safe in the arms of this person, who easily became her best friend, the person she never wanted to let go. 

As Jemma woke, she realized she tightly hugged the girl that intrigued her so much. Her head laid on her chest while she snored quietly looking peaceful. 

Skye was the girl that made her do crazy things she would never have done. Jemma knew she was becoming quite reckless, but she didn’t care. Being with Skye made her feel special and safe. Even though they were so different they could talk about hours and Jemma found herself listening and being interested in topics she usually didn’t care about. What she and Skye had was something special and Jemma knew it.

“You are my favorite person in the world right now” whispered Jemma before she could stop herself. Trying to calm her heartbeat she stayed quiet till Skye woke up hoping she didn’t hear her confession.

But Daisy heard her confession freezing internally. There was a chance that Jemma felt the same. But before she could act on it or even think something different the door flew open and May came in. 

“Come on girls it’s ten in the morning. No time for cuddling anymore we have a new mission. Meeting is in ten.“ May left as suddenly she came in with a hint of a smile on her lips.

Blushing they both got ready for the meeting. When they arrived, they almost couldn’t stop themselves from laughing as a slight smell of beer and a grumpy Ward welcomed them.

Even though all this happened nothing happened between them. Shortly after the next mission they discovered that Ward was Hydra and you know the rest. Never catching a break and fighting all the evil they could. 

They grew apart but their feelings never really changed. Skye, who was now Daisy, fell in love with Lincoln and Jemma with Fitz. Even though they loved them, they loved each other more and it took them a lot of time and crazy things to realize that. But even though with that realization they individually made they didn’t make a move.

Daisy for one scared that something will happen to Jemma, like all the people she cared too much about and Jemma that Daisy didn’t feel the same.  
But both now on the couch in the kitchen realized they got nothing to lose by acting on their feelings. 

Slowly leaning forward, they both moved closer until their lips touched. They kissed softly almost hesitant but growing more confident by the second. 

Maybe they could make it work even with all the crazy around them. And they both knew they couldn’t be happier right know even when the world would end tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. As always english isn't my native tongue so excuse my mistakes. I hope you liked this skimmons fluff. This is a one shot but I maybe do a part two.
> 
> And here are some random things about the story:  
> 1\. The book Daisy was reading was the first Harry Potter  
> 2\. Jemma actually heard May. So May knew what they did and that's one reason why she smiled  
> 3\. And May definitely ships skimmons and her mood was suprisingly good all day  
> 4\. Ward never found out who did it and the smell followed him for days  
> 5\. Jemma only agreed to the prank if she coud test the beer  
> 6\. I saw Chloes video while writing this fic and started crying


End file.
